jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Robo Blast
Olivia Robo Blast is an side-scrolling platformer video game developed by Olivia Team and WayForward Technologies. and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Sega Qube, Sega Lighter, Wii U (as an launch title), Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360, and PC. The game emulates the gameplay and 2D animation of the original 2D games (such as Super Mario World, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Rayman). It was released in North America on November 18, 2012. The Xbox 360 version of the game became backwards compatible with the Xbox One on February 11, 2016. Olivia Robo Blast is the first installment in the Olivia the Girl series. Gameplay Emulating the style of Super Mario World, Sonic Sega Geneies games, and Rayman, Olivia Robo Blast is a 2D sprite-based side-scrolling platform game. The player controls Olivia. The goal is to race to the end of each Act of in a series of Zones (a level in the game). In gameplay, the series' collectible gray orbs can be found everywhere. In addition to the running and jumping moves found in original 2D Super Mario games, the player can slide down slopes, pick up and throw special blocks, and freely climb up and down vines. Like 2D Sonic games, they act as a for of health for the playable characters: as long as the player holds at least one, they will be protected from damage. If a character gets damaged, they will drop all their orbs, though some can be recollected before they disappear. Taking damage without any orbs will cost the player a try. A character will also lose a try if they spend too long underwater without replenishing their air supply or fall into a bottomless pit. Losing a try makes the player start from the last Light Post will cost the player a try. A character will also lose a try if they spend too long underwater without replenishing their air supply or fall into a bottomless pit. Losing a try makes the player start from the last they passed, or from the beginning of the Act if they have not passed any Checkpoints. The games features the standard Jump, Spin Attack and Super Dash movesets in addition to unique maneuvers for each character. The game also feature power-ups Sheild, Fire Ball, Super Cape, Invincible Star, Bubble Sheild, Flame Shield, Speed Shoes, and Lighting Shield. Beside the main storyline, the player can also collect the World Stars: by entering one of the Giant Portal hidden throughout the Acts, the player can enter a Special Stage and obtain a World Star by completing it. Development After the released of The Legend Ninja Warrior: The Final Battle in 2009, Hey Games! started to develop ideas to create an 2D side-scrolling games that similar to 2D Mario and 2D Sonic games for Warner Bros.. One idea, a cat able to roll into a ball, showed promise at first but was too complex for the available hardware. Designers then realized that this would not seem aggressive enough, so they focused on female human. Before Olivia was chosen, other characters, including a cat and a brown-headed workaholic woman who would ultimately become Evil Mysterious, were created. According to Warner Bros., Olivia was concieved as a "human Amy Rose with Sonic and Mario's abilities and Sonic's attitude". Hey Games! was renamed to Olivia Team in 2011. Objects Items * Giant Portal * Blocks ** Flame Shield ** Bubble Sheild ** Lighting Shield ** Super Cape ** Shield ** Fire Ball ** Speed Shoes ** Invincible Star ** 1-Up ** Combine Orb ** Super Orb * Orbs * Sphere * UFO Gimmicks and obstacles * Breakaway Bumper-like gimmicks * Bumpers * Dash Panel * Flipper * Goal Plate * Springs * Spiked ball * Spikes Characters Playable characters * Olivia Non-playable characters * Evil Mysterious * Animals ** Dog ** Cat ** Bird ** Pig ** Bunny ** Rat Enemies Coming soon! Bosses Coming soon! Zones # Townhill Zone # Lava Plant Zone # Studio City Zone # Flying Ship Zone # Crystal Night Zone # City Light Zone # Scrap Lair Zone # Final Round Zone Special Stages Special Stages are extra levels where the players can collect the World Stars. These Stages can be accessed through hidden Giant Portal in the Zones. In each Special Stage, the playable character enters a wide open field akin to the Special Stages in Sonic the Hedgehog CD. The objective is to catch up to the sole UFO in this level and obtain the World Star it has within the time limit; if the player fails, the stage will end but can be retried infinitely. As aid, the player can collect blue Spheres to make the playable character run faster and Orbs to increase the player's time limit. Trivia * The artstyle for the pre-order trailer and the opening animation is very similar to the Warner Bros. Animation shows, as well as Cartoon Network shows and Hanna-Barbera shows. ** The idea for the animated scenes in the trailer was made by Warner Bros. Animation. ** At the beginning of the trailer as Olivia is being drawn to life, she was given cat ears but they were quickly erased. This is in reference as to how one of Olivia's original designs was a cat. * The bad ending features Evil Mysterious juggling the World Stars hat were not collected. This is a reference to the bad ending of the original Sonic the Hedgehog. Coming soon! Category:Video Game